Stronger Than You
by JetfireSkyfire
Summary: Rebel gems band together and save each other from the wrath of gems wanting them shattered, then meet up with Rose Quartz on Earth and join her in the fight.
1. Sweet Escape

Blue Topaz. Deep sky blue skin tone, light sky blue eyes, wavy dark blue hair reaching shoulders with a small braid at the left side. Navy blue long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, admiral blue sleeveless jacket reaching ankles, slate gray sneakers. 5'11, or 180.34 centimeters. 189 lbs., or 85.7 kg. His gem is placed at the base of the ring finger on his right hand and is in the shape of an oval, no facet, like Pearl. He was created on the planet Proxima Centauri B.

Green Tourmaline. Juniper green cloak with mint colored fluff around the hood, sage green shirt, olive green pants, and emerald green boots. Pine green skin tone, pear colored eyes, shamrock green hair reaching neck. 5'7, or 1.7 meters. 143.3 lbs., or 65 kg. His gem is a three faceted oval with points at the top and bottom. He was created on the planet Wasp 17B.

The unlikely duo was running from either gems trying to fight or capture them, or shattering robonoids trying to shatter them and any off-colored gems. If they were stopped by any chance, Blue would conjure up a spear make from hard light and chucking it at their enemy, poofing a gem and shattering a robonoid each time.

What'd they do to end up in this situation? They joined the rebellion led by Rose Quartz. They wanted to live on Earth with her and the Crystal Gems, they wanted to see the planet she loves so dearly. Most importantly, they wanted to be free from the rule of the Diamonds. Especially Greenie, he didn't like how uncaring Yellow Diamond was towards those lower than her, even the way she treated Pink Diamond was unfair from what little he'd seen of it.

There stood Emerald, blocking their way to where they were supposed to meet up with Rose Quartz. Both Blue Topaz and Green Tourmaline skidded to a stop, Blue standing in front of the other and drawing a hard light spear. "Where do you two think you're going?" She asked. Her large, spiky, dark green hair, the fact that her rectangular cut gem took place of one of her eyes, sharp canine teeth, and scary demeanor never failed to scare Green Tourmaline.

A hand reached out to the green gem. Pear colored eyes look to see the hand is a deep sky blue, then up to see Blue Topaz looking at him. Smiling, Greenie took hold of the hand and the duo began their fusion dance. Greenie's music is a mixture of pop and dance while Blue's is more heavy rock. Of course, Emerald tried stopping them, but they just danced around her attacks. It all ended when Green Tourmaline backflipped onto Blue Topaz's shoulders and they fused into Labradorite, whom is around the same height as Emerald herself.

Teal hair reaching mid-neck with a braid at the left side, blue-green sleeveless jacket reaching his knees with a hood that has blue and green fur around the edge, royal blue skin tone, lime green skinny jeans, midnight blue heelies, forest green shirt with sleeves that reach ¾ length, a navy blue eye, and a dark green eye. Even his gems were the same colors as his eyes.

At this, Emerald couldn't help the screech that erupted from her vocals. "How dare you fuse with a gem from a different court!" Labradorite smirked at her reaction. "Guess who's no longer in control of both my parts?" The fusion asked. From the gem on his bicep, Labradorite pulled out a hard light scythe and chain. "You messed with the wrong two gems, Emerald," Labradorite told. Without another word, the fusion lunged at the other gem, weapon at the ready.

A distance away, a star sapphire whose gem is her left shoulder was watching Labradorite and Emerald's fight. Everyone knew her as the Star of India, despite having been found in Sri Lanka. Also known as the cursed sapphire, she immediately went to the cursed curt even though she'd formed on Pink Diamond's colony. Sure, she may not have killed any humans yet, but she has had a hand in shattering many gems in the rebellion, as well as random gems she sees fit. To be fair, the humans didn't know of her existence yet. When it looked like the green gem was losing, Star Sapphire stood up and walked to where the fight is taking place.

Chills were sent down both Emerald and Labradorite's backs, both almost immediately knowing the reason for it. Three eyes look to see the sapphire looking directly at the fusion, her one eye covered by bangs. Oh, sugar honey ice tea. It's the Star of India! Emerald almost immediately scrambled away from the cursed aristocrat. "I see you've been bad gems," she said. There was a shine, then Star lunging at the fusion. Small hands tore the fusion to its two components, then poofed them and placed them in bubbles.

To this, Emerald was surprised. The sapphire that was known for shattering unexpecting gems just bubbled two of them. Speaking of, Star Sapphire's head whipped to face the green gem. Emerald straightened almost immediately. "Koh-I-Noor said that these two were high up on the wanted list, along with Rose Quartz and those Crystal Gems of theirs," Star informed. "They must be taken to their respective Diamonds." There was a nod from Emerald.

Green Tourmaline was placed on the ground before Star turned to head to where Blue Diamond is. "You take care of that one, I'll take care of Blue Topaz." "Yes, your clarity." Nothing more was said between the duo as they took their respective gems to their respective diamonds.

Next thing Green Tourmaline and Blue Topaz knew, they were on their way to see Yellow and Blue Diamond. If their arms hadn't been pulled behind them, then Blue Topaz would've reached out and gotten hold of Greenie's to help calm down the frantic green gem. In the background, there is This Is Gospel (piano version) by Panic! At The Disco. When the quartet was at the destination, both Green Tourmaline and Blue Topaz looked up to see both Blue and Yellow Diamond.

"Who do we have here?" The giant yellow gem asked. "Blue Topaz," Star Sapphire informed and shoved the warrior gem forward. He did stumble a bit and ended up falling to one knee. "Ah, the topaz that joined the rebellion," Yellow Diamond said. "Let's see where your crimes start."

Blue Topaz's back arched, his eyes turned white, and a screen displayed from his gem, large enough for every other to see. Greenie looked up at the screen. The screen fizzed for a moment, then turned clear as it started showing a memory of him on Wasp 17B, the place where Green Tourmaline was created. The background music changed to Mary, Did You Know by Pentatonix.

"If you don't mind me asking," the blue gem started as he looked at the small pink sapphire with a dancer's bun that was surrounded with a braid. "What are we doing here?" Pink Sapphire stepped forward as a green gem popped out of it's hole. "We're here to see how Yellow Diamond's colony is doing, as they asked of us," she said. A huff from the blue gem. "Alright." Another green gem popped out of it's hole, close to Blue Topaz. Light sky blue eyes look to see it's a tourmaline and it seems like he'd fallen to his hands and knees shortly after coming out.

Pear green eyes look up when a hand was held out to him, landing on a deep sky blue face outlined by wavy dark blue hair and a braid at the left side. Green Tourmaline slowly reached for the outstretched hand and took it. Blue Topaz pulled him to his feet.

"You're a tourmaline," the blue gem stated the obvious. There was a nod from the green gem. "You are…?" Greenie asked. "Blue Topaz," Pink Sapphire called out. "No time to be talking to them, we have to be moving." And cue the eye roll from Blue Topaz.

"If I could, I would leave and never come back. You could come with me," Blue Topaz said with a smile before leaving the green gem on his own.

When the memory ended, Blue Topaz placed his hands on the ground as he leaned forward. And that was just one. The screen stayed up and moved on to the next memory.

It was sometime after him and Pink Sapphire had been to Wasp 17B and he was alone on a ship. The sound of an incoming transmission let the blue gem know someone was trying to contact him. Naturally, he answered it to see the Black Prince's Ruby, which is actually a Red Spinel, evident by the three braids that adorn both sides of her head and her scarlet dress. "What do you want, Red?" Blue Topaz asked the red gem before she had the chance to speak. "Is it about your ship that never belonged to you in the first place?"

"What do you mean? Of course it belongs to me," she lied. An eyebrow was raised. "Then why was there a recording for a Star Lemon Quartz?" He asked. Red Spinel tensed at the question. She'd been caught in the lie. "That's what I thought. It's my ship now. Make sure you tell that to Star Lemon Quartz." He made sure to put emphasis on the yellow gem's name. And with that, he ended the call. Placing his hands on the controllers, the blue gem put in coordinates for a certain planet where a certain green gem is.

Light sky blue eyes glare up at the two diamonds when the memory ended. Green Tourmaline's eyes widened and he looked away closing his eyes and shielding them when he saw a hand being raised above Blue Topaz's head and before any other could react, a bright light emanated from his gem, blinding the other gems. A hand got a hold of one of Green Tourmaline's and pulled him out of the room. Pear green eyes look to see a gem with a pale yellow skin tone, wavy blue and yellow hair, a green sleeveless crop top, and a green skirt that covered her feet. Looking at her right arm, he could see a blue gem in the cut of a heart.

When the light died down, the sound of receding footsteps had them looking to see Blue Topaz running away. Green Tourmaline had already somehow managed to escape. "After him!" Yellow Diamond roared. Oh sugar honey ice tea!

As he passed Green Tourmaline and the other gem, the green gem was thrown over his shoulder with a cry of, "Run!" The female gem looked over her shoulder and screeched when she saw the reason why, taking off after them. Greenie made a face. Was she really running with boots on?

"In here," the female gem said and indicated the shipyard. Blue Topaz nearly crashed into a wall when he skidded and rushed into the shipyard. The other gem was already in and heading towards one of the ships. It was white and the door was already open. Just as the unknown gem was setting foot on the ramp leading up to the ship, something hit her neck, poofing the yellow bodied gem.

To keep the heart gem from hitting the ground, Blue Topaz positioned Green Tourmaline and tossed him. Green hands reach out, get a hold of the gem, and then he found himself skidding into one of the chairs of the ship. Looking over, he saw bright yellow eyes staring at him. Neither noticed when Blue Topaz entered the ship and closed it. Not until he sat down at the controls.

"Do you have the gem?" He asked and looked at Green Tourmaline. Once in a seat, Green Tourmaline showed the gem in his hands. "Just fine." "Wait, she was poofed?" The other asked. "I'll explain on the way, we've got to get to Earth to meet Rose Quartz and her allies," Blue Topaz told as he faced forward to take control of the ship.


	2. Homeward Bound

Two months in space and they made it so far away from Homeworld. The blue heart gem was currently sitting on the arm to Green Tourmaline's chair. When he noticed a bright light coming from said gem, he cautiously set the gem a distance away from his chair. Blue Topaz and the other gem look over when that happens.

Sure enough, the gem had reformed. Still has the same skin tone and hair color and from what the other could tell, same pale green eye color and plump lips. Her outfit had changed entirely. Pink pants, orange sleeveless V-neck crop top, purple over shirt similar to Crystal Gem Amethyst's, sleeve hanging off her shoulder included. On her feet is red and green boots. It was thanks to this change that the two male gems recognized the gem that had helped rescue Greenie when they were captured by Emerald and Star Sapphire.

" ** _Angel_ _Aura_**!" The other gem cried out and rushed to hug her. For whatever reason, they never really bothered to look over that gem until now. Wavy peach and pale orange hair that reached her shoulders, butterscotch yellow skin tone, light orange sleeveless crop top, baggy orange pants, and yellow and orange boots. They couldn't see her gem, so they figured it must be somewhere on her front side and orange in color.

Angel Aura laughed lightly. "Hi, Amber," she said and returned the hug. Well, that explained who they are, at least. "Should've known it'd take you this long to come back," Amber said, looking up at the other. A smile crossed Angel Aura's face. "Can't keep a good gem down." Amber smiled at this.

"Thank you," Green Tourmaline said, drawing their attention to him. "For getting me out of there when you did."

There wasn't time for a response before the ship started shaking and the green gem was knocked off his feet due to the vibrations. The last thing they were expecting was to see a red gem attacking the ship with her hammer. Dark red hair covered her left eye, light red skin tone, black eye color, red and white pirate outfit, hat included. When the hair covering the left eye moved, they saw that's where her gem is.

"Red Beryl," Angel Aura said. "She must think we're aligned with Homeworld." The ship's hatch was promptly opened and Blue Topaz got up and walked to the opening. Getting a hold of one of the rails when far enough down, he raised his right hand. When Angel and Greenie saw this, they shielded their faces. Amber looked at the other two before doing the same thing. Once this happened, a bright light shone from Blue's gem at the base of his ring finger.

A scream, then nothing. After lowering his hand and killing the light, light sky blue eyes widen and the blue gem was soon tackled by the red gem that'd been attacking the ship. Both rolled onto it, the hatch being closed shortly after. A different kind of light engulfed the two and before everyone's eyes, two gems fused into one 'cotton candy' one.

One navy eye, the other a gem, magenta skin tone, red and blue shoulder length hair with a braid at the left side, a red pirate jacket with the right shoulder slipping off, blue shirt that revealed the midriff, dark red and blue skirt, and ruby rose high tops. The hat stayed. They also have two sets of arms and hands. Three sets of eyes stare at the new fusion, even when they stood up and ended up almost punching a hole through the top of the ship with their head. They placed a hand on their head.

"What… what ha—" Wait a minute… Since when did everyone else get so emsmall/em? The fusion looked at their hands, all. Four. Of. Them. "We fused, genius," the fusion said. When the fusion saw movement, they looked down to see it's Green Tourmaline walking towards them and so they crouched down to his level. "What's your name?" The green gem asked. "I think… Purple Spinel," the fusion responded. "Let's get going to earth." The other three gems nod and take the controls of the ship.

Purple Spinel sat in the captain's chair and seeing as how there was a likely chance Red Beryl wouldn't tell them where Earth was, Blue Topaz was holding her as part of the fusion to get the info out of her. Milky Way galaxy. After the coordinates were given, Purple Spinel de-fused and Blue Topaz pushed Red Spinel out of the captain's chair. Didn't want to be sitting next to her. Red Beryl glared at him before sitting at the controls just before the ship took off for the Milky Way Galaxy.

Now, it didn't take long to get there since they knew where it was, especially since the ship was equipped with hyper speed. Thanks to both Angel Aura and Green Tourmaline being healing gems, none of the other gems were affected by it and thrown against the back of their chairs. As soon as they were close enough to the destination, the hatch was opened. In the background is the song Hero by Chad Kroeger and Josey Scott.

"We're going to jump out one by one," Blue Topaz told. First went Amber, then Angel Aura, Red Beryl, Green Tourmaline, and finally Blue Topaz. Looking back at the ship from a safe distance, Blue Topaz drew a hard light spear and chucked it with all his might. It crashed through the control panel, which in turn caused the ship to malfunction and explode. Now the five gems are freefalling to Earth without a care in the world.

Someone must've seen them after they reached terminal velocity and passing the layers of clouds because the five of them were caught in water that leveled out after they were safe. All five found their way out of the water to find a battle going on. Light blue eyes look over to see a Turquoise and a Kyanite. All three nod and Turq and Kya run off in another direction.

"Split up," Blue Topaz said. "If we all manage to survive, let's meet up with Rose Quartz." "Yes sir," the other four say. Blue Topaz drew a hard light spear, Red Beryl a hammer, Green Tourmaline a ball and chain, Angel Aura a pair of brass knuckles, and Amber a scythe similar to the one Ruby Rose carries. Without another word, the five of them ran off in different directions.

Now there's This Means War by Nickelback in the background. Red Beryl found herself walking through a heavily populated sector of the war. Any gem that recognized her as part of the rebellion that charged her was poofed and then had their gem smashed by her hammer. Sometimes she would manage to plant a kiss on their cheek before doing so.

Music change to Lullaby by Nickelback. Angel Aura found she couldn't shatter any gems so when they charged her, she'd wear them down, then poof them and put them in a pretty sky blue bubble that matched her gem color. Occasionally, she did crack their gem by accident. Of course, she would try to heal the gem before being attacked again. Not all were healed, but that's ok. So long as they're not hurting any other. They were still placed in bubbles.

If Today Was Your Last Day by Nickelback. Amber also has no problem with shattering any gems aligned with Homeworld. As soon as she'd weeded them out, she immediately went for the gem. It was either shatter them with her scythe, or encase the gem in amber, kind of like those preserved insects. That's her way of bubbling gems.

If Everyone Cared by Nickelback. Green Tourmaline didn't want any other gem to suffer like he and Blue Topaz did, so when he saw a gem from the rebellion in danger, he'd use his ball and chain to poof the attacker, then the gem would be placed in a bubble. He's also like Angel Aura in that sense of not liking to shatter gems. Naturally, the gems he saved did thank him for doing so before going back to fighting. Made him happy to know they were grateful.

The Sons of Odin by Manowar. For a gem so calm and collected, it was pretty strange to see Blue Topaz fighting with such rage and seem pretty ok with it. Must've been withholding it for quite some time. To think, Red Beryl's normally the angry one. When he came back to back with two other gems, he looked over his shoulder to see the Turquoise and Kyanite that helped him earlier. A smile crossed his face, as well as Turq and Kya. Without having to say anything, the three started their fusion dance. Blue Topaz's music is heavy rock, Turquoise's is metal, and Kyanite's is pop.

It all ended with Blue Topaz getting a hold of the other two's hand and pulling them close. When they were done fusing, there stood a larger than life fusion of the three gems. Clearly bigger than Labradorite and Purple Spinel while also being cleaner than the latter. Admiral blue skin tone, four indigo eyes, three arms, cerulean dress-like shirt, arctic blue jacket with sleeves that reached the elbows, denim blue pants with a rip at the knee, peacock blue shoes, ocean blue hair that reaches mid-back and has a braid at the left side. One gem at the base of the ring finger on the right hand, another on the left hip, and the third one on the outside ankle of the right foot. In one of their hands they're holding a hard light trident.

"Say hello to Druzy Azurite!" The fusion exclaimed as the music changed to Burn It To The Ground by Nickelback. Of course, there were stares at the large blue fusion. It almost like they've never even seen one before. A smile from Greenie, Angel, Amber, and Red Beryl. One sweep of the trident and multiple gems were knocked to the ground. Good thing those in the rebellion had ducked in time. Now it's easier to poof, bubble, and/or shatter Homeworld aligned gems. It wasn't Druzy Azurite that was doing that part, the separate gems closer to the ground were doing that. Druzy was the one knocking Homeworld aligned gems to the ground.

After all were taken out, Druzy Azurite de-fused into the three gems that made them up, Blue Topaz, Turquoise, and Kyanite. Blue smiled at the other two gems and said, "Thanks for the help, but now my friends and I have to meet up with Rose Quartz." As soon as Green Tourmaline, Angel Aura, Amber, and Red Beryl were at his side, off they went to find the gem they'd originally set out to find.

Any time they encountered a gem aligned with Homeworld along the way, it would be either the red, orange, or blue gems that took care of them, seeing as how the three had originally been made to be warriors/bodyguards. Wasn't like that now since they switched sides. After what seemed like forever, they did come across who they were looking for. Looks like there are a couple gems with her. A Pearl, an Amethyst, and what looks like a Garnet.

" _Rose_!" Angel exclaimed and took off towards the pink gem. Black eyes look over to see the aura quartz running at her. "Angel," Rose said with a smile. The two gems embrace. "I knew you'd make it here in one piece." When they pulled back, Rose looked over the other quartz. "You've reformed," she noted aloud.

"Took her two months," Amber said, placing one of Angel's hands on her head. "You must be Amber," Rose said when she saw the orange gem. "Angel told me all about you. Said you're her best friend." That had Amber smiling and looking up at the colorful gem. Upon asked who the other three gems are, Angel Aura went into detail of who they are and what they've done. Blue Topaz, leader of the group of five and managed to distract Blue and Yellow Diamond so she could rescue the next. Green Tourmaline, another healer type gem and basically Blue Topaz's best friend. Red Beryl, a rare gem that attacked their ship in thinking they were aligned with Homeworld, forced to stay in fusion with Blue Topaz, and basically joined the team unwillingly.

No time for a response from anyone because out of nowhere, a bright light appeared in the sky that didn't come from Blue Topaz or the sun. Rose immediately rushed to her friends and drew her shield, covering all them with it. The Diamonds were attacking, it looks like. Meaning the five had to scramble to where Rose and her friends are before the light hit. However, Green Tourmaline tripped over his footing and fell to the ground. Light sky blue eyes look at the green gem and the blue gem cried out, "Greenie!"

He wanted to go help the green gem, but Pearl held him back. Right as the light struck, a gem stood in between it and Green Tourmaline. Pear green eyes look up at them to see it's a Moonstone and she's creating a shadow bubble around the two of them. Cyan skin tone, berry skirt reaching just past her knees, navy blue tank top with a huge neckline, blue boots with green tips, Aegean blue legwarmers, cerulean star where the skirt and tank top meet, same marking on her face as CG Peridot, but in blue. Also, azure eyes with black pupils and messy dreadlocks in both arctic and cobalt blue. Her gem is in the shape of a heart and is on her right shin, just under her knee. She kept her expression neutral for the moment.

As soon as the attack let up, Rose put her shield away and the shadow bubble disappeared. Blue Topaz barreled straight into Green Tourmaline, effectively knocking him to the ground again, but in a hug this time and not being tripped up. Moonstone stood straight and turned away from the others, opting to keep an eye on things. She folded her arms over her chest. Unfortunately, not much is really known about this particular gem. Any other that tried to get close to her didn't really get much out of her. All they knew was that she'd been labelled as defective, simply because she'd rather do what she wanted than to follow instructions or do what she'd been made for.

A hand touched her arm. Azure eyes look to see Angel Aura standing at her side. "It's over, there's no more coming," the healer gem told. Moonstone pulled her arm away from Angel to walk back in the direction the others were going.


End file.
